Annie's only love
by Kat192837465
Summary: When Annie is made to go into the games she tells herself to focus. But her handsome mentor is driving her away from the prize. Will she be able to win, with her mind set on something else... Rated T because its the hunger games please read! I do not own the Hunger games.


Annie's only love  
Hi everyone! Thanks for reading and if you like this chapter, please review and I will write next one as soon as I know people want me too!  
Chapter one  
My eyes blink open and I lie in my, basically broken bed, staring up at the damp roof above me. I can imagine why people get depressed in district 4, because we are not exactly the nicest place in Panem. That award should defiantly go to the Capitol, with its treasures and jewels, making the 12 districts feeling like the Capitols junk yard.  
The Capitol may be the most beautiful place in Panem but it also the most horrible place. This is due to its insistent of the games. Many years ago, there was a massive war between the rebels and the Capitol. When the rebels lost the Capitol created the Hunger Games. Every year, in every district, one boy and one girl, ahed between 12 and 18 are sent into an arena. They are then forced to kill one another in the brutalist ways possible until only one remains. And today is the day of the reaping for the 69th hunger games.  
I don't want to leave my bed,where I am sure I can be safe from the games, but after a few minutes I realise I have to get ready. You have to turn up at the reaping, unless you are minutes from death. As I stretch, my little sister Catrine comes into the room. She's thirteen and this is her second reaping, and the look on her face explains it all.  
"Come here" I say to her, and wrap her in my arms. She begins sobbing into my arm, and suddenly I feel so bad because I feel as if it is my fault that she has to take part in the reaping, when I know that it's the Capitol that's done this.  
" What if I gat reaped" she cries into my arm.  
I simply reply "than ill volunteer for you. I promise Cat" I push her away and say " come on. We have to get ready."  
I stare at all my clothes for ages. As it is customary to dress as well as we can for the reaping, it's hard to decided what to wear. I don't have much, but I decided on a knee length white skirt and a light blue shirt. I brush my hair and leave it loose on my shoulders. Cat comes into the room and stares at me.  
"You look beautiful," she says. I look at her outfit, a light green dress with a small brown cardigan. She leaves without another word. I look into the mirror. I don't see a beautiful sixteen year old girl, I see a ghost of a girl. Suddenly I realise its time to go to the reaping.  
As soon as I come out the door, I see thousands of other kids, all heading to the square. I walk along the gravely path. I see 12year olds crying to there parents. I feel so sorry for them, and hope if there picked that someone will volunteer for them. I see the square a few metres away, and feel Cats grip tighten on my hand. I hold her hand until I have to join the sixteen year old girls.  
I glance up to the stage, and see the most handsome face. Finnick Odair. He won the 65th games when he was only 14, with a trident. His lovely green eyes bore into mine. I look away. If I do enter the games, on the unlikely note, then I can not get distracted on handsome mentors.  
Our escort, Grendan Trinket moves up to the microphone, and begins to speak.  
"Welcome, welcome everyone, to the 69th annual hunger games! Lets start with the boys." His hand flys around in the bowl, until he finally picks one. He clears his throat and says  
"James Redmond"  
I hear a cry from the boys 12 year old area. I see a young boy emerge from the crowd. I want to cry when I see the 12 year old boy silently crying. But when they ask for volunteers, there's no one to take his place. I think how sad this is, but I know no one wants to go into the arena.  
"And now onto the girls"  
His hand digs back into the bowl and picks up a piece of paper. His mouth opens and he says...  
"Annie Cresta!"


End file.
